Melting Fire
by chocolvr77
Summary: Both unaware of the effect they had on eachother, both equally dominant, two different worlds, and one bet. People finally see the ice statue of Troy Bolton melt in the fire of Gabriella Montez. Two elements that don't belong collide...
1. Melting of the Statue

hehe, read and see if u like!!! its short but i just wanted to see ur guys' response!!

i dont own highschool musical...trust me if i did i would not be here :)!!!

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

She opened the double doors to East High and slowly stepped in. She had long curly black hair, with tints of gold in it and it moved gracefully down her back, she had the largest auburn eyes and the fullest lips. Her cheeks had a rosy tint to it, not from liberal amounts of blush, but from the happiness she radiated. Her caramel eyes scanned the school, looking anxiously for a friendly face. Everywhere she looked she saw people rushing to their friends, completely unaware of her presence. She watched the whole scene in awe, as though it was a slowly playing film in front of her. She stuffed her hand deeper into her pockets and headed for room number 50.

"47, 48, 49….it should be here somewhere." It was then when she realized why she didn't find it. She saw a mass of red and white in front of the door. She assumed they were the colors of the school, just as she had guessed the people in front of her where cheerleaders. She couldn't seem to understand why they were all crowding around the door ,when she saw what was the reason. Or in this case who. He had dirty blonde hair, which were streaked with caramel. He also has the bluest eyes she had every seen. All the girls in front of her fawned over him, grasping desperately for his attention. However he hardly gave them each a second, switching his attention constantly to different girls…until he saw her. He locked his blue eyes into her caramel ones, and that instant it seemed fire and ice seemed to mix…the few seconds they stared seemed to last forever, until one of the girls next to him brought him out of his revere.

"Can you please move?" He jerked his head abruptly; her voice was soft and polite, like the tinkling of chimes. He laughed loudly and smirked, she thought she could boss him around. He advanced towards her menacingly, and to his surprise he didn't see awe in her eyes like he saw in everyone else's, but fear and something that he had not seen in all the girls around him, pride.

"What did you say to me?" He asked menacingly.

"I asked you to do something that you already did." She responded softly in her tinkling voice, and she quickly side stepped him and walked through the path that the cheerleaders had created for him to walk to her. She twisted the door knob to go in and she never looked back, Troy Bolton was surprised again. In the span of a minute that girl had done what no one dared to, and that's when he thought that he'd teach her a lesson, completely unaware that perhaps he would be the one learning one.

That was when ice met fire, each completely dominant, one filled with warmth, the other with no emotion, the intertwining of the both neither willing to give, completely unaware of the effects that they gave each other. That was the day when the world would see the ice statue of Troy Bolton melt, as the fire of Gabriella Montez licked around it, softening in a way that no one thought possible. The day when two opposite elements met, and combined to create something beautiful.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

kinda short but just wanted to see if there would be a response!!! review please!! next chaps will be much longer!


	2. Any girl?

**guys i loved the response!!!!!!! which is why i am up at 12 updating!! bare with me, this is short...ok longer than the last but i have exams in a week!! please bare with me!!**

**again i dont own anything!!!!!!!!!**

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella quietly slipped through the door and stood at the entrance of the room, once again becoming an unnoticed spectator. She took in all the on goings in front of her, until she was slammed into garbage bin. The door behind had opened and had banged into her, she turned around to see the cause of the commotion and was once again staring into the crystal blue eyes of Troy Bolton.

"Watch it." He laughed roughly at her.

Her normally warm eyes froze over and she sardonically quirked one of her eyebrows. She swiftly turned around and sat at the back of the classroom. It seemed to her the school ran according to Troy, everyone had rushed over to him, and he took it in his stride. The few girls in the room threw them selves at him. One of the prettier blondes leaned up his thin frame and kissed him. His hand immediately went up her thigh and started kissing her in vicious manner which seemed to run only on lust. Gabriella quickly turned her head away completely appalled at the sight; but not before Troy smirked at her.

She was pretty, not that she noticed, but Gabriella's radiance came from her self pride. She didn't dress in nice clothes, in fact often dressing in clothes much bigger than her, and her hair was either roughly put up, or just lay naturally curling on her back. Her caramel eyes were blocked with her delicate glasses, and her hands were always filled with heavy books, to which she desperately clung to.

The bell rang and the classroom immediately scrambled to their seats, only a second before an eccentric lady entered. Ms. Darbus. She made her morning announcements before class was dismissed and once again Gabriella was left to fend for herself.

Her hand went to the door knob to open, but before her fingers touched the knob she was slammed into the door by a rough hand. She turned to find herself looking at the arrogant face of Troy.

"Hey, you better never get in my way ever again," He said leaning in, until their noses were about to touch. Her small hand lay on his chest and pushed a little so as to get out from under him, but he didn't budge. He caught her wrist and held it in a vice like grip.

"I said never get in my way again! You understand," he said menacingly. He backed her up to the door, yet strangely avoiding looking into her eyes.

"Y..yes" she whispered.

"Good," Troy swung her, with her wrist still held tightly in his hand, away from the door and walked out, pausing only once to glance back and to see her eyes filled with confusion and pain, and Gabriella found her self alone in the empty room, with a large bruise starting to appear on her wrists.

"Dude, man what took you so long?" asked Chad .

"There was this new chick that had no idea who I was. I just taught her a quick lesson." Troy laughed and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Not now Melissa, get lost." Troy scoffed at the eager blonde cheerleader that was kissing him in homeroom. She had been trying to kiss him again. She pouted slightly before walking off.

"Ha, she's all over you, that one," Laughed Chad.

"Yeah man I think I'm going to dump her."

"Man already, it's been like a week."

"Yeah, a week too long. Besides I could get any other girl." Troy grinned.

Chad smirked. "Troy you can get many girls, almost any girl, but definitely not ANY girl," Chad was baiting him and Troy knew it. He played along.

"Really Chad, is that the smell of a bet," smirked Troy. He knew he could get any girl, every girl was at his beck and call, and Chad knew that. However in the back of his mind he remembered Gabriella (_don't ask how he knows her name…just play along_), she hadn't succumbed to his arrogance. As long as Chad didn't pick her as his bet he would be fine….

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

again please review! its what makes me want to write! and bare with me i have exams!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Umbrella

**Sorry guys haven't updated in forever! I'll try and get one chap up every week. The more u review the faster the chaps come!! Hey it's a longer one! YEAH!**

**XOXOXOXO**

**chocolvr77**

**Disclaimer:- Seriously if I owned High School musical or Troy Bolton…lets just say I'd have better things to do than just**** write abt him!**

* * *

Troy gasped for breath, his chest heaving. Practice was tough, being the coaches son made it harder. He dribbled neatly to the three point line and shot for a basket, it went in, no rim. The cheerleaders that had stopped to watch him play cheered, each on trying for his attention. Smirking Troy winked, he loved the attention that he got but never gave. He sat down on the bleachers digging in his gym bag for his cell, Chad sat down next to him.

"Hey, so dude I was thinking about the bet, you know the one where you said you could get anybody. I have just the person. You know that chick, the one who was showing you attitude yesterday, the Gabriella girl, that's the girl I want you to get. Her." Chad winked, he knew he had picked well.

"What! Dude man, that chick has nerd written all over her. I mean I would so ruin my reputation, not to mention the whole basketball teams," Troy knew exactly what made Chad tick, and he knew exactly how to manipulate him into doing what he wanted. Sure he was his friend, but Troy always got his way.

Chad looking thoughtfully over at Troy, "You have a point. Fine, you have a month to sleep with Gabriella Montez, as for your reputation, keep the relationship a secret. If you are as skilled as you claim to be then I'm sure you can managed to convince Gabriella into a secret relationship." Chad then added with an after thought "And not when she's drunk or drugged. You can do it any other way."

Troy shook his Chad's hand without one moment's hesitance.

* * *

Gabriella walked into math class, wondering what to expect. Her confrontations with Troy scared her. She wasn't one to judge anyone, however every time she looked at him she still felt as though he was hiding something, something that no one knew, and she wished he would let it out. She herself was a very secretive person, only telling one of her only friends. She knew that this friends would listen, never doubting or judging her. He always listened and kept all her secrets inside him, hidden from everyone. Her life had been bound into the deep red bindings of her diary, and its pages held every importance to her.

Cautiously she sat down in the middle of the class, and silently took out her diary. She started penning everything in, pouring whatever thought and emotions came to her. Unknown to her Troy was silently watching this. Observing her tiny motions, such as the brightness in her eyes every time a new page was opening, or the her constant brushing back of her bangs, and even the sadness that struck her eyes when she was writing certain entries. For some strange unknown basis Troy frowned at this, wondering whether it was his encounter with her that she was writing and that was making her so sad. Some how he realized this was the reason for the lack of sparkle in her eyes. HE didn't let it get to him. He never cared, and there was no reason for starting now.

The bell rang and he stepped in, no longer hiding behind the door. Gabriella silently looked and saw him, and terror washed over her eyes; however she looked back down and continued writing till the end of the page. Melissa along with the rest of East Highs senior math class walked in and headed directly for Troy, all attempting to gain a seat next to him. Troy, however, sat down next to Gabriella leaving one empty spot on the other side of him. Melissa crossed the distance between her and the seat quickly, shoving everyone else out of the way.

Gabriella took no notice of this; she continued to take out her books out of her bag, completely unaware of the constant gaze of a curious basketball player.

* * *

Troy was leaning against his locker, deep in thought. This girl irritated him. She gave him no attention, she didn't fall at his feet, and she did not want anything to do with him. How could he get her to fall in love with him, she wasn't like any other girls. In spite of this what she did most was intrigue him. She was so different, so careless and carefree, yet brilliant and beautiful. Troy could accept girls flaws very readily, it was just a reminder to him that he was better, and that his flaws could be forgotten. However the small things Gabriella did reminded him of his own flaws, and that while she was a pretty sweet girl, he was just an arrogant spoilt guy, and it made him hate her even more. Now was not the time to get personally involved Troy reminded himself, he would get his revenge when he dumped her.

A sudden bang brought him out of thoughts. Chad and the basket ball gang as well as the cheerleaders were standing in front of him, not focusing on him but on the girl next to him. They were laughing at her, smirking at each other as they called her names. Troy turned to see the chocolate curls of Gabriella, her face was hard, and held no emotion.

"Ah, Ms. Nerdy Montez. Do you realize you are next to Troy Bolton's locker, you're not good enough to be around him. You understand you little nerd, get a new locker and a life!" Melissa shrieked with glee as the rest of the school laughed, unthawed by the hurt that had betrayed Gabriella and entered her eyes. However Gabriella hid her emotions and raised her chin looking level in Melissa's eyes. Just like Troy couldn't even Melissa couldn't meet her eyes. Her eyes seemed too innocent and pure for people who couldn't deal with their flaws. Her eyes saw all of them, yet it was the fact that she concentrated on the goodness of people that made people ashamed to look into them. She knew when people lied, to others and to themselves. Gabriella looked at Melissa and gave her a soft look, and blinked her eyes slowly, and started walking away.

Melissa couldn't stand it, "Troy look at her, she just ignored me! She can't do that to Troy Bolton's girlfriend," she looked at Troy expectantly.

Troy grabbed her by her arm and shoved her to the lockers and closed in on her.  
"What have I told you about respecting your superiors? I hear you do anything again and you know what's going to happen," He violently pushed her away, causing all her, her books and papers that were in her hand to come tumbling down. His posse laughed and walked away from him, just as the last bell rang, leaving Gabriella to pick up her books and papers, not unlike the last time…

* * *

Gabriella slowly started walking home; the only other person on her street was Troy (I know surprise surprise). He was walking slowly behind her, not wanting to be associated with her he kept his distance. It was then when that the rain started fall, hard. The dark beautiful drops of water blurred his vision, and started to soak him. He squinted through the rain to make out a dark umbrella. Gabriella, unlike him, had enough sense to carry and umbrella. Troy could make out her simple image, twirling and dancing there in the rain, again unaware of his presence. This time Troy was glad. He got to see yet another side of her. She was blissfully playing and the enjoying the weather. He found himself comparing her to Melissa, who hated the rain. She would shriek about the horrid things it would do to her hair and makeup, indeed, Troy had been unfortunate once to see her in it and it wasn't a pretty sight, with make up streaked and frizzy hair she looked like a force to be reckoned with. Gabriella looked beautiful though, however he wouldn't admit it himself. Her hair half damp because of the protection of the umbrella, and her eyes bright, and her face flushed and damp. She seemed like a small child, unaware of the bad in the world, or that the boy that had just bullied her was now behind her and watching her intently; until she stopped in the middle and road and turning into the driveway to a modest house.

While she walked up to her house she noticed Troy Bolton walking in front of her, shivering in the rain. He passed by her house only glancing at her once. She stood in the drive way watching him.

Troy continued walking, unable to get the picture of Gabriella out of his head when he felt a tap on the back of shoulder; he whipped around to see her. She was looking at him large brown eyes, she was so close he could count the rain drops on her eyelash. She handed him her umbrella and gave him a small smile before turning around and running up her driveway again, into her house. Troy stood outside her house in the pouring rain with her umbrella.

To late to warn himself about personal involvement , he was already pulled too far in. It was then in the pouring rain that he felt himself melt a little. The cold that surrounded him was now blocked by something warm given to him by her. She in a way was shielding him from himself. The rain which he resembled was now being blocked by her. In 17 years he had always ended up walking in rain without an umbrella, he never had anyone to protect him or shield from all the pain, and then she came, handing him her own shield to help him, something that no one had ever done.

**

* * *

**

**Haha how was it!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I want like 30 before I post again!! Its longer!! There will be bitterness between them for while, but there will always be sparks!!! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**P.S. if there is spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes please forgive I haven't edited it yet! Will do that later!! **


End file.
